Company for insanity
by Sirianna123
Summary: Walking around Trock's Lair looking for something suitable to test theory on Add stumbled upon something that sincerely surprised him. Namely Elsword fighting trocks. Add tilted his head hearing dark, manic laughter. Since when did Elsword laugh like this?
1. Chapter 1

_Double insanity_

Elsword– IS

Add- DiE

Elesis- CrA

I don't own Elsword.

A/N: Sorry for all OOC.

Walking around Trock's Lair looking for something suitable to test theory on Add stumbled upon something that sincerely surprised him. Namely Elsword fighting trocks. Staying for while to look Add noted that with each second more and more opponents approached knight. Additionally their numbers weren't shrinking. Add tilted his head hearing dark, manic laughter. Since when did Elsword laugh like this?

Putting that aside, one thing was certain. There was no way Infinity Sword would win. He'd be luck if his opponents would just kill him, but judging by amount of corpses on caves floor. Quick death was no longer option for red head.

Add sighed hearing that laughter again. For some reason he couldn't walk away like he usually would. Well. If Elesis found out he was there when Elsword was fighting lost fight and dying, and did nothing, she'd kill him.

Snearing in annoyance Esper casted seal of time just few seconds before Knight fell to tiredness and wounds.

"Stardust shower." he muttered opening rip above battlefield on lower floor.

Up close, when most opponents were dead and remaining few stared running away, he took better look at Elsword. His clothes were ripped in several places hair seamed redder falling around his pale face. Dark circles under closed eyes. Even rising and falling of his chest with raspy, wheezing breath was also even. He got few wounds. Not too deep cuts, bleeding slowly.

Add snorted as Elsword cringed in his sleep. He was quite certain that Elbrat was doing something seriously stupid. Pale skin, dark bags under eyes. Really seriously stupid. Sighing he picked sleeping idiot and started walking back to town.

Usually he'd just teleport back, but state knight was in... well it wouldn't be smart.

_...Some time later, El search party base in Sander..._

When Add finally came back carrying, still sleeping Elsword in his arms no one was home. It was both good and bad. Good since it meant nobody would see Add carry Elbrat, and bad because there was no-one to take care of this idiot in his place.

Letting out breath he held entering Add put Els on couch to get some bandages. He got no idea how to treat wounds. Usually he just reversed time for his own wounds, but for that dumb red head it didn't work for some reason. Not thinking about it for moment he patched idiots wounds – only waist up.

After ten or fifteen minutes Add was finally satisfied with his work. Despite how much he was moved around Elsword was still sleeping, cringing from time to time from pain or nightmares. "When was last time he sleep? Or ate?" Add wondered inspecting red head closer.

He knew state red head was in. Too well in fact. He went trough this... when he failed. Locked away, refused to eat or sleep. Memories and dreams far to vivid... real. Shaking his head Add went to kitchen. At all not too make food for that fool... well he did, but he'd never admit it. He just made too much, far too much.

By time he finished cooking Elsword was just starting to wake up. Yawning and stretching lazily while sitting on couch. Then he spots Add looking at him with bored, emotionless stare. "Eat." add ordered taking bite of his own sandwich and pointing on plate rested on coffee table.

"I'm not hungry." Elsword protested trying to stand up.

"Should I force it down your throat and then knock you out?" Add asked casually still eating calmly. "Well, you can chose eating and resting with only me here or everyone else fusing over you once you faint." he continued shooting red head clod glare.

"And, why do YOU care, of all people you should be last to worry about me." knight noted not even turning around he just looked at bandages covering his arms. Clumsily wrapped bandages, most likely Adds handiwork.

"Just eat." Add said.

Elsword laughed dryly. "Useless, aren't I." he mused tracing lines of bandage with one finger. "Can't even take care of myself." Add just stared. "I wonder who is the crazy one. You or me." Elsword continued his monologue. For while silence fell. "What do you think?"

"Stop saying stupid shit and eat." Add sighed. Elsword ignored him still waiting for his answer. "You're just dumb to go to their lair alone..." Add started to be stopped by Elswords laughter.

"Even now I hear them. The voices. Dark El whispering it's curses to me." He muttered suddenly stopping and looking everywhere but at Add who was shocked. He hadn't anticipated it having such effect. Well he never was interested in way Conwell affected red head. Looking at sword he send trough one of his rifts Add wondered if no one have noticed changes in it's owner. "I... I thought... I'll be... stronger than this. But look now." Els smiled dryly looking at his own hands. "I'm unstable mess of my own emotions and thoughts mixed with darkness' whispers." he continues and finally looks at Add. Who can't take his eyes off of knight. Ignoring lack of response red head continued. "I wonder how long it'll take for me to loose control of myself. Go on bloody rampage. If it'd happen, who'd stop me?" he talks switching to looking at his own hands.

"Your friends?" Add guessed.

Elsword laughed shortly. "Do you think they'd be able to kill me?" he asked. Dark red meeting magenta and not moving.

"Then they have bit of a problem since I'd be gone before you'd get too close." Add stated earning himself most 'Elsword like laugh' of evening.

"Voices don't like you." Elsword noted confusing Add for second. "When you're close they shut up and just mumble less coherently than usually." He explained. "And not as loud. Possibly reason I was able to sleep at all." he added.

"Great. That was my life long dream. To scare some voices." Add cheered sarcastically. "Not to mention being your possible pillow. Just great." He continued with more sarcasm in his usually not jokey tone.

Elsword looked like he was seriously considering this option. "There won't be a problem if you'd died of hunger, which is not happening. Eat. Now."

As Elsword begun eating Add let out satisfied hum. "And after eating?" Elsword asked giving him somewhat hopeful look.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself, El-brat." Add cut him noticing dangerous thoughts.

"But..." Add stopped him with glare. "Don't. Just eat." he muttered.

Subject was put aside as Elsword silently ate. Add guessed idiot was thinking, about what? Don't ask him, he didn't know and knowing was not on his priorities list. Seeing that other finally listened to him, Add left muttering something about bathroom.

Coming to his room after quick shower Add stopped in doorway shocked. On his bed lied no one else but Elsword. Already sleeping and hugging one of many pillows Add deemed necessary. At first he wanted to kick intruder out but then he remembered way he looked earlier and just gave up. "Just today." he said lying down next to knight. This idiot was such a bother...

_End_


	2. Chapter 2

Perfect Company Elsword– IS  
Add- DiE  
Elesis- CrA  
Aisha – DW  
Chung – TT  
Raven – VC

I don't own Elsword.  
A/N: Sorry for all OOC.

Add woke up hearing short snicker. He ignored it, got to be part of dream or one of his pillows... Then he remembered that none of pillows he collected could laugh or pat his head. Groaning he forced himself to wake up. "Wha..." he muttered looking around.

"You're quite cuddly for someone so antisocial." Elsword noted still patting Adds head.

Esper shoot him annoyed glare but did nothing to stop his hands. For moment. "It's a habit. Usually I grab pillows." He said sitting up. "Now that you're up, get out of my bed." he demanded.

He was ignored. Elsword was just looking at giant pile of pillows Add kept in his room. "That's why you have so many pillows."

Add groaned. This idiot was getting on his nerves. "Get. Out." he repeated. Elsword just laughed and got out of bed. "See you around." He smiled and left. Add just sat on his bed puzzled by what was happening to him – for some bizarre reason his hearth was beating faster. Shrugging he just ignored it.

_Next morning._

Add was perfectly certain he went to bed alone. What surprised him was Elsword sleeping next to him. Cuddling. "Why are you here?" Add asked poking red heads ribs.

"Mmm, couldn't sleep..." Els muttered yawning. Add once again felt his hearth beat faster. "Just get out already." he groaned. "And wake me up next time you're barging in, that's if you don't want to land in some random point of time." he added turning around planning to sleep some more.

"Can't I stay a little longer?" knight asked.

Add turned around and lied flat on his back with intention of giving him glare. Instead he just stared at those red eyes looking at him from behind fringes. "Whatever he muttered feeling heat coming to his face. 'I must be getting sick.' he thought looking away as Els smiled brightly.

"Why is your face so red?" Elsword asked lying on Add whose poor hearth was racing at twice of normal speed if not faster.

"Allergy." Add muttered feeling his sickness theory fall apart. Well not entirely, some cultures call it sickness... Elsword just nodded clinging closer to him. "Don't touch me." Add complained. It was ignored by already sleeping redhead. "What a bother..."

Middle of next night.

"Add?" silent whisper woke albino up. He wasn't exactly fully sleeping, almost but not yet. It was one of THOSE nights when nightmares didn't let him sleep even for half an hour. His mood was awful. Slowly opening one eye he saw Elsword, hugging pillow with eyes dark from fear. Add knew these eyes. Same as when they talked and this sleepover charade started.

"What?" Add snapped. Red head started shivering. Now he felt bad scaring already scared idiot. "I... I'm just tired." Add muttered not knowing how to fix it. He never knew had to apologize. Sitting up he looked at knight who just stood there. "Just get in." Esper sighed. At least idiot was not as miserable as five minutes ago.

With red head snuggled and no longer shaking, Add relaxed slightly, but still afraid of actually sleeping. Nightmares from hour or two ago still fresh in his memory.

"You okay?" Elsword asked as Add started playing with his hair, not noticing it himself.

"Just sleep." Add muttered retreating his hand and turning around. Knight fell silent and shortly after Add heard soft snoring slowly esper also fell asleep.

This night his usual nightmares were gone. Others took their place. Images of Elsword dying from his few visits in future before he got any interest in red head...

_Next Morning_

Add woke up covered in sweat, panicked he looked around. Red head was nowhere around. Quick glance at window, it was already late morning. Cursing Add quickly got dressed. For some reason he had to make sure red head was fine.

Firstly he checked idiots room. No sign of anyone being there for quite some time. In main room were only Elesis and Aisha drinking tea. "Where's Elsword?" Add growled question looking around.

"Went with Chung and Elsword to scout Sandtilus." Aisha said.

"When?!" Add shouted. Were they crazy? Just three? Do They even know how many demons are in that area?

"Half hour ago, a bit more." Elesis shruged.

"You're an awful sister." Add said and ran out almost forgetting his dynamos.

As he was leaving both women shrugged. Add must have been getting crazier.

_Sandtilus_

Add quickly found Raven and Chung surrounded by demons, Elsword was nowhere to be seen. "Gravity Buster." Add growled killing most demons. "Where is Elsword?" Add quickly asked not waiting for any thanks. It wasn't what he came here for. "He went ahead." Chung said.

"And you let him?!" Add growled. Did those people want to kill that damn idiot? Was he only person that cared about him? Cursing and not waiting for reply Add ran in direction pointed to him.

Red headed idiot was there. On verge of loosing and dying. Something boiled in Add. Moving Elsword behind himself Add quickly glanced at knights wounds. "Idiot." he muttered.

Demons quickly noticed him and charged at full speed. "Useless! Gravity Buster!" Add shouted.

"_How dared they put their dirt hands on what's his? How dared they hurt him. He was already... He'll kill them all. He'll make them suffer. They'll pay for this... KUHUHUHUHU"_

Add was far too gone now. Elsword on other hand was slowly regaining control of himself. He seen Add enraged before, but not like now...

Voices were screaming at him to get as far as possible, but his body wouldn't let him move. All he could do was watch Add kill more and more demons charging at him. Quickly their numbers were shrinking. Elsword drunk recovery potion still watching esper fight.

Soon there were no more demons but Add didn't stop. Still casting spells into air,uttering and laughing maniacally. Chung and Raven were nowhere to be seen. But it was better. Who knows what Add might do now.

"Add?" Elsword called. It was ignored. Standing up knight groaned. Despite potion he was still heavily wounded. Slowly he made his way closer to albino. "Add, it's fine." he said slowly embracing rampaging man from behind.

"It is not." Add growled but stopped attacking nothing. "Why did you come here?" he asked.

"... Last night... more like... not important. You were, talking in your sleep about demons... I though... I don't know myself anymore. I admit it was a bad idea. Besides Chung and Raven were coming here anyway." red head tried explaining. "But still bad idea. Let's go back now." he smiled and fainted.

Adds eyes went wide. "Els? Elsword?" he was close to loosing it again. Then he remembered- wounds. _He fainted, but not died. It's going to be fine. _He thought picking red head up carefully. _It'll be fine. Like then. Some bandages and other stuff and he'll be fine..._

_Sander_

By time they came back sun already started to set.

Add opened door with kick. Chung and Raven were nowhere in sight. Even Aisha and Elesis were gone. "Useless." Add muttered walking upstairs. In medical room Add set Elsword on bed and collected everything he needed to once again take care of idiots wounds.

He was still not eating enough. Bones visible under skin, but not as badly as few days ago. And wasn't as pale. And it looked like sneaking to his bed did some good after all. Add never expected to be glad it did.

After finishing Add brought himself chair. Not having much to do other than wait for red head to wake up. "If you won't wake up I'm coming back in time and killing you." Add muttered moving strands of hair of idiot's face.

"Idiot. Making me feel all weird, warm and fuzzy and then... I'll never forgive you if you die." Add continued muttering. His hand mechanically petting red heads hair.

Before he noticed Add was asleep.

Add woke up feeling hand running trough his hair. It was pleasant. That he would admit. "You okay?" he heard familiar voice. His head instantly jumped up. Elsword was awake and smiling at him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you this?" he asked poking knights forehead. It only got him another smile. "Don't... No, forget. I'm going to my room." Add was ready to run off and spend his whole life liking this idiot but never saying a word. He got stopped by falling smile and look of sadness.

"So you really don't like me?" Add was now frozen. This little... "That's not it..." he started slowly.

"Add? Are you going to finish?" Elsword demanded. Add keep silence. "What do you expect me to say now?" he asked avoiding looking at red head. "Proclaim undying love and propose marriage? You know me. It's not an option with me. I'm... It wouldn't work. I'm not sane... "

"Neither am I. Can't you trust me?" Elsword asked grabbing Adds hand.  
"That... I've been to past... and future. And I've... I've seen you die... few times. The more attached I am the worse it is. People aren't cut for time travels... I..." Add was slowly starting to ramble.

"You're talking too much." Elsword said smiling slightly while pulling albino closer by his jacket. "Far too much." he added closing bit of distance between them in a kiss.

As their lips meet door shoot open and rest of gang crowded in freezing upon sight of Elsword grabbing Add's jacket while pulling it's owner atop himself.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!?" Elesis shouted ready to kill Add for daring to touch her brother.

Add froze just like everyone else. On other hand Elsword seemed calm if not a bit annoyed. "It's exactly what it looks like." he said wrapping his arms around Adds waist.

Add wanted to vanish. Open rift and run to different dimension. "do you guys mind? We're busy." Elsword smiled dragging Add for another kiss. Completely ignoring his sisters enrage. As he and Add kissed again everyone left with some excuse. Elesis shot one last glare to Add who was doing all he could to get out of red heads grasp.

Esper all but gave up. There was no way he could get out of this idiots hold. Difference in physical strength was too big. "What was that for?" Add asked as Elsword finally let him go.

"I'm not letting you lock yourself away from me. Everyone else? Fine. But not me. And as for mental state. I'm pretty sure we're both crazy."

Albino sighed. No way out of it now. "No more crazy suicide missions. I'm not going to save you for third time." Add noted. "Now rest, idiot."

"Love you too." Elsword retorted with smile. Add only huffed and left to get them some food. And possibly explain situation.

_End._


End file.
